User talk:The Fizzbuzzler
Welcome Hi Cook Me Plox, welcome and thanks for your fantastic work on the wiki today. I have just read through your user page and agree with much of what you have to say. I am working on creating new content for episodes, characters and actors at the moment and greatly appreciate your clean-up work on a lot of the articles I have created recently. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to aid you.--Opark 77 22:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. I hope you enjoy the show, I found it started slow but am now thoroughly hooked. I also love The Wire and am an admin on The Wire wikia (among others). The Sopranos was the first show that got me editing wikipedia and The Wire is the first one that brought me here to wikia. I'd agree with Meighan that fans of The Wire might also enjoy Boardwalk. I took note of your suggestion to add a standardised way of presenting appearances and created two templates for that purpose and and gave them a trial run at Nucky Thompson. I am not that great with template coding and am only really able to copy (I stole these from the ones I use at The Wire which I think I originally stole from 24 wikia back when theirs were less complex). If you can improve them at all please feel free.--Opark 77 23:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Cast photos Great work on the actor infobox and images. Thank you.--Opark 77 10:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Appearances vs credits I was thinking about tracking credits rather than appearances for actors so we could use virtually the same template. That will make it easy to compare appearances and credits (showing the episodes where the supporting cast make occasional uncredited appearances and where the main cast get credited for episodes they aren't actually in) and give the wiki slightly more information. Or we could keep it simple and do appearances for both, what do you think?--Opark 77 20:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Minor characters I have followed your advice and done away with the Minor Character of pages for each episode, giving each character their own article before deleting the Minor Characters page and fixing the links. Love the new Avatar!--Opark 77 14:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Inspirations Thanks for the message Cook. I'm off work for a little longer so have plenty of time to devote to the wiki. Thank you for offering help. I thought of one thing this morning that you will probably be able to implement quicker than I could. Could we add a link to the infobox for characters who have real life counterparts? Similar to the way we link to IMDB in the actor infoboxes. We could initially link to wikipedia and then perhaps develop our own articles on the history behind the show in time. Otherwise I'm sure I'm leaving typos and other errors as I add content so copy edit is always welcome. You're more than holding your own on the rapid uploading of images and the actor pages though so no worries if you have other things you want to get on with.--Opark 77 12:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Social Icons Dear Cook Me Plox, I am contacting you on behalf of the Community Development Team at Wikia. We have developed an exciting new feature for sharing your community and its content on social networks. We have developed Social Icons that do not affect the content space, and that allow users to share the main page or any article page. Here is an example of the buttons in action: Entertainment Wikia. Please let me know if you'd like me to install the Social Buttons on your wikia. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:50, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Admin here as well? 02:04, October 2, 2014 (UTC)